


you were supposed to be important

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Epilogue, I'm so sorry, M/M, Meat Timeline, NONCON!!!!, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, Ultimate!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: anon requested"brojohn or dirkjohn. bottom john. noncon preferable, for dirk his ultimate self would be delicious in that case. for bro underage or adult is fine, maybe dave will be forced to watch.just the most depraved things you can think of happening to our beloved john from strider himself. ♡♡"so anon gives you ultimate dirk, meat timeline, fucking john against his will. enjoy.





	you were supposed to be important

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> anon idk if this is what you wanted but like, here

With a snap of my fingers, I yank John from his pseudo death and into my workshop.

No one is going to miss him over there. 

Inside this little pocket of time here anything can happen. This isn’t really occurring, either. I’m just a figment of some fanfic writer’s imagination, wrought with a likely high amount of mischaracterization considering what is about to occur, and for that reason it all must be real, right?

Moving on. 

John blinks his eyes open on the floor, reveling in his newfound aliveness.

JOHN: dirk?? is that you??

I sigh. He sounds so confused and adorably innocent.

DIRK: Hey. Yeah sorry I kind of had to snatch you from your premature end. We had some unfinished business.  
JOHN: uh what? i don’t get it, i was with terezi. I…  
DIRK: Now you’re catching up. Yeah, you died. Listen, I’m gonna need you to turn over like the single minded shmuck you are. Don’t think about it too hard, your brain might break and I don’t have enough time to deal with that.

John gasps as he follows the command. 

Man that feels good. 

JOHN: what the— i didn’t do that  
DIRK: Oh, John. John John John John. Everyone always knew you would die at the end, even with the ironic fact that John Dies at the End only came out in 2012.  
JOHN: what are you talking about?? let me—  
DIRK: I wouldn’t do that if I were you, windy boy. What good do your powers do for you when nothing you do really matters?  
JOHN: i don’t get it. what, then?  
DIRK: Nothing. Everything.  
JOHN: god dave told me you were an inscrutable asshole but i never really got to see it for myself. he was right.  
DIRK: Try getting out a little more. Sure is too late now, though.  
JOHN: what is your deal??? i thought i was supposed to be dead???   
DIRK: Ah, maybe he is just a little bit self aware. In that case, tell me, John. What do you think the definition of leadership is?

I watch him blink stupidly as the simple question registers in his prefrontal cortex. 

JOHN: uhh  
DIRK: See? You had one thing you were supposed to be good at, and look at what you did with it. Didn’t leave your house for practically years. Left bitter to the core.  
DIRK: A sad excuse for a protagonist. I feel sorry for anyone that fell for your aloof, friendly act.  
JOHN: yeah well that was the most pathetic villain speech i’ve ever heard!

He doesn’t get up from the ground because I don’t let him. 

Honestly this is kind of dumb. Anyone reading this worth their salt knows I wouldn’t do something so trite as fuck John Egbert against his will as punishment for his narrative unimportance. 

But here we are, anyways, because you wanted it. 

I step forward and bend down, grabbing a fistfull of hair, and drag him up until he’s on his knees. He’s all nice and pliable for me, just a side effect of me completely ruining his storyline, though little there was to ruin in the first place. Fucking with Jake honestly made this look like pattycake, because it really is. I kind of did Jake wrong. I may rag on Jake for being a fumbling idiot for my sake, but John? 

There is honestly, legitimately nothing going on up there. 

I mean come on, how much self-awareness do you have to lack to not realize you’re depressed?

He sits there before me on his knees, blinking at me like he has no clue what’s about to happen. I sigh, again, even more heavily, and start undoing my pants.

JOHN: dirk, what are you doing??  
DIRK: Doesn't matter, and you sure as hell aren’t fighting me over it.

I shove down my pants to reveal my already dripping, achingly hard cock. His eyes are wide and darting around fearfully as I slip my fingers into that familiar head of hair, pulling his face closer to it. 

DIRK: How does it feel knowing the last important thing you’ll ever do is suck my dick? 

Any other unnecessary words get shut up by me shoving my dick into his slightly agape, confused mouth. I hear him gasp as he registers the sudden thick object on his tongue, but his mouth slips over it, almost willingly. That bit is my fault, honestly.

It’s too dry at first, and it takes a few pumps of my hips against his tongue for it to slick up. I start sliding in so easily, and I can’t take my eyes off the round lips accepting my cock and those bright blue, watering and horrified peepers staring up at me. 

JOHN: dihrk phlmease--

I respond by shoving myself in all the way, his nose pressed up against the base, and I take up all of his tongue so much so that his throat spasms. I’ve got my hands gripped in his black hair as I force myself onto him.

He doesn’t gag, but his eyes are getting glassier with unspilled tears. 

This is probably the best he’s ever looked. 

His arms stay limp at his sides, and he could fight me but he doesn’t. 

So I just keep ramming my cock down his throat. Fluids start leaking from his face, thin tears from his eyes and spit going everywhere. 

I just keep going, not even stopping to groan, even if it does feel pretty damn good. I just can’t stop staring at him.

DIRK: This is it, John. The only thing you were ever good for. 

I feel myself getting close so I slow down my thrusts into his mouth, coming to a stop. A sob bubbles out of his mouth as I pull out. My dick is dripping with his spit. 

I think about how it’s really been awhile since I fucked a tight virgin hole like his, and I can feel myself get even harder as I consider what I’m about to do. 

I’ve always been fascinated by the magic nature of god tier clothing. I only have to think about John being naked to find him naked in front of me. He gasps as the cold air of my workshop hits his skin. The wound he took in the battle is gone.

Just for kicks I reach down and pinch one of his nipples. He doesn’t say anything, he just whimpers softly. Then I sigh and shove his head back down, and he slides to the floor, back on to his stomach. I step away to let him do so, though it’s not so much letting as much as making. 

It’s too easy it’s almost unsatisfying. Almost. 

I sink down to my knees behind him, spreading his legs so I can get a nice look at his backside and what exactly I’m working with here. Putting my hands on both thighs, I yank him up so that he’s on hands and knees for me.

I don’t hesitate, I stick a finger straight into his hole. He tightens up and cries against the sudden pressure. Of course, things aren’t meant to go up that way without a little help.

But we definitely can’t have John feeling good here, can we?

I force him open, commanding him to relax. He just cries out, whining as I work his hole big enough to take my erect cock. It must be really painful. It’s fine, though. Just a little bit of spit and elbow grease should do the job, and I’ll be pounding his ass in no time. 

JOHN: dirk… why are you doing this

I sigh and pull my fingers back, centering myself on my knees behind his ass. I lean forward, letting my dick press ever so slightly into one of his asscheeks. 

DIRK: Oh, John. I think you know why. 

And then I shove my dick into him. 

Having not been ready at all, he cries out. I just push harder against the tightness. He’ll take it, even if I have to make it as excruciating as possible. 

Eventually I get myself able to slide in. I give one good thrust to test it and John sobs. 

Cute. 

DIRK: You know, you were supposed to be important, John. 

I start fucking into him harder, getting a decent pace going. Words start to be spoken through panting breaths as I work my cock raw inside him.

DIRK: Why couldn’t you have just been the fucking main character the whole time? Maybe you would have actually had some real character growth as opposed to this sad state.  
DIRK: Not even some other daddyfied version of you could hack it. 

Once I start it’s hard to stop.

DIRK: Why couldn’t you have just been the fucking important one?  
DIRK: Instead I had to go and do this. 

John doesn’t speak, I think he’s softly crying, his head hanging down. 

DIRK: You had one job, you little bitch. 

He whimpers. 

DIRK: Now it’s going to be taking my fat load. 

Then I immediately come inside him, fucking out my orgasm. 

I come to a stop, eventually. I think John is trying to stifle his cries, which I find to be a complete shame. 

I pull out of him and watch the satisfying dribble of jizz that comes out before standing and fixing my pants. Going to my workbench, I grab one of the many swords laying around and turn to face him. 

DIRK: At least now we can give you the heroic death you always deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> this was strangely cathartic to write  
> ultimate dirk is just fuckin despicable aint he


End file.
